Dongeng Kejam
by saitou-senichi
Summary: Ketika malam berlalu.. Akan tiba seorang pangeran yang akan membangunkan si putri. Atau ketika.. Lonceng berbunyi menandakan pukul 12 tepat, dan Cinderella harus kembali pulang. Itu semua bukankah dongeng yang berakhir bahagia?.. warning : banyak kekurangan, bad Summary, Langsung baca aja..


Saya kembali lagi dengan fict baru ehe, maaf fict MultiChapter yang belum update. Masih dalam tahap penjajakan(?) and saya sekarang sedang belajar genre Angst.

Selamat membaca.

.

NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto

Dongeng Kejam © Saitou senichi

Warning : AU, Kekurangan disana-sini, OOC (kuharap tidak terlalu), Chara death, Aneh, _tulisan miring seperti ini _adalah sudut pandang seseorang.

Saya tekankan disini, jika anda seorang FANATIK HAPPY ENDING diharapkan tidak membaca fict ini daripada hati dan mata anda akan terjamah penyakit risau, tombol close berada di kanan atas.

.

.

_Ketika malam berlalu.. Akan tiba seorang pangeran yang akan membangunkan si putri._

_Atau ketika.._

_Lonceng berbunyi menandakan pukul 12 tepat, dan Cinderella harus kembali pulang._

_Itu semua bukankah dongeng yang berakhir bahagia?_

.

Hari itu hujan tak kunjung reda, malam makin larut namun suami Hinata― Sasuke, belum juga pulang. Ini dikarenakan mereka bertengkar hebat.

Hinata menatap jendela balkon yang basah karena tetesan air hujan, matanya kosong menerawang "Sasuke-kun," ucapnya lirih.

Sebelum Sasuke pergi, Hinata menemukan tanda bercak-bercak kemerahan dileher Sasuke. Dan itu bukanlah yang pertama kali, ini sudah keberapa kalinya. Tanda kepemilikan itu selalu bercokol dileher Sasuke.

_Kau lelah? Tentu saja._

Hinata mengumpat dalam hati, ini bukanlah kebiasaan Hinata. Hinata tak pernah sekalipun mengumpat dalam hati. Namun entah mengapa kali ini dia benar-benar lelah, kecewa dan bingung. Bingung akan mantan kekasih suami mu― Karin. Setelah Sasuke menikah dengan Hinata pun dia tidak tahu malu masih menggoda Sasuke. Hinata yakin tanda itu dibuat oleh Karin.

_Hahaha kau hanya bisa menangis, kau hanya bisa berharap bahwa suami mu sadar akan cinta tulus mu._

Sebuah suara yang entah berasal dari mana itu kembali terdengar oleh Hinata, hanya Hinata.

"Ibu," terdengar suara anakmu, Sasuke junior yang kau sayangi.

Hinata menoleh pada asal suara lalu tersenyum "Ya? Ada apa Itachi?"

"Ayah kenapa belum pulang?" dia bertanya dengan wajah polos, khas anak kecil berusia lima tahun.

Rasanya Hinata ingin menangis, tapi dia berpura-pura kuat dihadapan anaknya. Dengan senyum yang mengembang Hinata berkata "Ayah sedang lembur."

"Oh."

"Kenapa Itachi belum tidur?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur."

"Mau ibu bacakan sebuah dongeng?"

"Iya! Iya!"

"Kalau begitu tunggu dikamar, ibu akan membuatkan Itachi susu cokelat hangat."

"Baik!" ucapnya riang sembari meninggalkan Hinata dan menuju kamarnya.

Melihat keceriaan anak itu, sungguh membuatmu semakin ingin menangis. Kau mengutuk Karin, kau pun mengutuk perasaan tulusmu itu. Dengan langkah gontai kau menuju dapur dan mulai melakukan aktifitas rutin sebelum Itachi tidur.

_Coba kau ingat-ingat, dongeng apa yang disukai anakmu?_

Suara tersebut terdengar kembali, Hinata tidak tersentak dan takut seperti dulu. Saat pertama kali suara-suara itu terdengar, sekarang Hinata sudah terbiasa.

"Sleeping Beauty," Hinata bergumam.

_Ya, kau menyebut judul dari dongeng kesukaan anakmu._

"Anak'ku meskipun dia seorang lelaki, ia tetaplah seorang anak kecil yang menyukai hal-hal seperti itu," Hinata kembali merancau.

_Hey, kau ingin anakmu bahagia? _

Hinata tersenyum getir mendengar suara yang entah berasal darimana "Tentu saja seorang ibu menginginkan anaknya bahagia."

_Kau ingin anakmu bahagia seperti dongeng kesukaan-nya? seperti cerita Putri tidur ataukah harus diganti menjadi Pangeran tidur?_

Hinata terkekeh pelan "Tentu saja aku mau."

Hinata mengambil cairan berwarna kuning yang terletak dibawah wastafel, ia masukan cairan kuning tersebut kedalam gelas berisikan susu untuk Itachi.

.

Ketika malam ini berlalu.. Mungkin Sasuke akan datang untuk membangunkanmu dan Itachi. Kalimat itu yang sekarang kau pecayai, berulang-ulang kau fikirkan.

.

_Ketika pintu itu terbuka._

_._

"Ibu mau mendongengkan apa?"

"Ibu akan menceritakan Putri tidur."

"Tapi ibu selalu menceritakan itu."

"Ini berbeda Itachi."

.

_Dongeng dibacakan._

_._

"―Pangeran tersebut tak pernah datang, meskipun begitu sang putri percaya suatu saat nanti dia akan terbangun dilengan pangeran―"

.

_Selamanya kau dan Itachi hidup bahagia._

.

"Hoaam.. Ibu aku sudah mengantuk."

"Kalau begitu, minum susu dulu."

"Ibu?"

"Ya?"

"Apakah ayah akan ada disini ketika aku membuka mata?"

Hinata tersenyum "Ya.. Kita akan terbangun saat ayah disini, dilengan-nya seperti dongeng itu."

Sebelum menghabiskan minuman-nya Itachi sudah tertidur―tergeletak dengan tenang diatas kasur. Hinata tersenyum sembari menyelimutinya, lalu ia berjalan menuju cermin besar dekat lemari Itachi.

Hinata menatap pantulan dirinya sendiri didepan cermin tersebut.

_Lihat rambut indigo mu yang kusut.. Dan lingkaran hitam dibawah matamu._

"Itu siapa?" tanya Hinata lirih.

_Itu adalah Aku._

"Kamu siapa?"

_Aku adalah kamu, kamu adalah aku.. Kita adalah satu._

Cairan bening lolos di pelupuk mata Hinata "Kau menangis?" namun suara Hinata tidak bergetar.

_Bukan aku yang menangis, tapi kamu yang menangis._

"Siapa yang memberikan bercak merah itu pada Sasuke-kun? Apakah itu Karin?" Hinata bertanya pada sosoknya dicermin.

_Bukan.. Bukan Karin.. Yang memberikan tanda itu aku._

"Berarti aku?"

_Ya.. Aku dan kamu.. Kita adalah satu._

Air mata semakin turun dengan nada lirih Hinata berkata "Aku lelah, aku ingin tidur."

_Mau ku bacakan dongeng?_

"Boleh." Hinata berjalan menuju kasur Itachi, lalu berbaring.

_Sebelum tidur kau harus minum susu cokelat._

Hinata meminum susu cokelat sisa Itachi masih dengan air mata yang tak berhenti, ia berkata "Maaf.. Sasuke-kun," ditengah-tengah kesadaran-nya Hinata sempatkan menggenggam tangan Itachi.

_Ketika malam ini berlalu, mungkin Sasuke akan datang untuk membangunkanmu dan Itachi._

.

_Ketika malam berlalu, akan tiba seorang pangeran._

.

"Tadaima," ucap Sasuke setelah menutup pintu.

Drrtt drrtt

Sasuke merogoh saku celananya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel berwarna hitam bergaris merah darah. Sebelum Sasuke berbicara, sudah terdengar suara dari ujung sana.

"Teme."

"Hn,"

"Aku khawatir sekali akan keadaan Hinata-chan, ku harap kau segera membawanya ke rumah rehabilitasi kejiwaan."

Dengan napas yang sedikit memburu Sasuke mencoba meredam amarahnya "Hentikan! Dobe, walaupun ini semua atas usulan istrimu.. aku sama sekali tidak akan membiarkan-nya.. Dia tidak gila.."

"Tapi Teme.. Sakura-chan berkata penyakit _Schizophrenia_ itu cukup membahayakan."

Sasuke menghela napas "Cukup, aku hanya ingin bersama keluargaku."

"Tap―"

Sasuke menutup sambungan secara sepihak, lalu dengan asal ia melempar ponsel flipnya kearah sofa berwarna putih gading.

"Hinata.." panggil Sasuke.

Namun tidak ada jawaban. Ia langkahkan kakinya menuju kamar anak kesayangan-nya― Itachi.

.

_Akan tiba seorang pangeran yang akan membangunkan putri._

.

Sasuke membuka pintu kamar Itachi. Ia tersenyum melihat istri dan anaknya yang kini tengah tertidur saling bergenggaman tangan.

.

_Lonceng berbunyi menandakan pukul 12 tepat, dan Cinderella harus kembali pulang._

_._

Teng teng teng

Suara dentuman jam antik terdengar menggema di seluruh ruangan yang menandakan pukul dua belas tepat tengah malam. Meski tadi hujan lebat, namun setelah reda awan hitam yang seharusnya menutupi sinar bulan kini telah hilang.

Sasuke berjalan menuju mereka.

Sinar bulan masuk menembus kamar Itachi, menyinari mereka berdua yang tengah tertidur. Mata Sasuke sedikit menyipit, memperhatikan kedua istri dan anaknya.

"Ada yang salah.." ia bergumam lalu kembali memperhatikan kedua sosok yang amat terangat disayanginya.

Benar saja, Sasuke tidak mendapatkan gerakan naik turun di dada istri maupun anaknya yang menandakan mereka sedang bernapas. Sasuke meletakan jari-jarinya tepat di hidung Hinata dan Itachi mencoba merasakan hembusan napas, namun nihil. Tidak percaya dengan pemeriksaan itu, Sasuke kembali menekan dan mencari nadi yang terasa disekitar pergelangan tangan mereka, namun tidak ada yang terasa.

"Hinata! Itachi! Bangun!" Sasuke menguncang-guncangkan tubuh mereka.

"BANGUN!"

.

_Bukankah Itu semua dongeng yang berakhir bahagia?_

_Tidak.. Tidak ada yang berlangsung bahagia selamanya seperti dongeng._

_Nothing lasts forever.. Nothing really matters._

.

.

The End.

.

.

.

Keterangan :

_Schizophrenia :_ semacam penyakit kejiwaan, yang mengganggap dirinya bukanlah dirinya dan selalu ada bisikan2 didalam kepalanya (?) entahlah.. mau lebih jelas tanya saja pada tante Find it atau om Google.. jika salah koreksilah daku.

Fict absurd yang hanya berisikan 1,242 words? Begitulah saya.

Yap! Fict ini terinspirasi dari buku dongeng yang BUSET MAHAL BANGET! Masihkah ada yang bingung? Ku harap tidak. Terimakasih telah membaca dan sepertinya saya harus menyiapkan mental untuk beberapa semburan akan ketidakpuasan seseorang, dan sekali lagi maafkan saya akan fict absurd ini.

Baiklah akhir kata.

Dadah

Mind to Review?


End file.
